Julianna Callaghan
|portrayed.by = |app.first = |app.last = |applist.lnk = }} Julianna "Jules" Callaghan Braddock works as a, sniper, intelligence gatherer, and backup negotiator for the Strategic Response Unit. 'Background' Little is given about Jules’ background, except for the fact that she has four brothers and her father, a former cop, is a farmer. In she states that she is from Medicine Hat, Alberta and that she is currently thirty six years old. Prior to joining the SRU, she was a police officer with the Royal Canadian Mounted Police. In Jules tells one of the subjects about when she was eighteen her best friend found her mom, who had killed herself. She proceeds to tell the man that the withdrawal from society didn't last a couple of days but weeks, because she couldn't stand another day without her mom. Jules tells him that her best friend killed herself, and that suicide doesn't just affect one person - it affects everyone who cares. 'Strategic Response Unit' In Jules was targeted and shot by a sniper, and was recovering in the hospital for several episodes during the second season. During her period of recovery, she was briefly replaced by Constable Donna Sabine played by , who, upon the return of Jules, transferred to Team Three with the SRU. 'Relationships' Since Sam Braddock’s recruitment to the SRU team, the two had obvious chemistry and dated over a period of episodes, strengthening an already strong sense of protection of one another. However, in early Season 2 – the pair broke up so that they both could stay with the ‘family’ (Team One). Both knew that if their relationship was ever exposed, one of them would have to transfer to another team, and neither was willing to do that. Jules, showing her strong sense of the family unit, especially did not like sneaking behind their teammates back. However, in the Season 3 finale, their relationship is revisited by Dr. Toth, who was brought in to do the psychological evaluations, and his intense interrogation about their relationship brings back feelings that Jules claims aren’t going to go away. At the end of the Season 4 premiere, they are informed that they are under strict orders from Dr. Toth to keep their relationship purely professionals or they may lose their membership on Team One. As of Season 4, they are in a secret relationship that they are keeping hidden from the rest of the Team. However, in it appears that Gregory Parker has realized that the two are once again in a relationship, and appears worried by it. During the third season, Jules reconnects with an old friend (a paramedic who has shown up on scene a couple of times) whom she becomes interested in and begins dating. However, after being stuck in a hostage situation while on a date with him – Jules comes to realize that Steve isn’t the man she sees herself with in fifty years, and they mutually break it off. During “Shockwave”, Steve appears to still have feelings for Jules, yet he respects that she still greatly cares for Sam. In season 4, Sam and Jules got back together but kept their relationship under wraps from the rest of the team. However, in "The Cost of Doing Business," Greg Parker - while telling Jules that she had been awarded "law enforcement professional of the year" by Police Services - discovers that Sam and Jules are continuing their relationship when Sam (who was apparently unaware that Greg had stopped by) comes down stairs only half dressed to ask Jules whether she wanted eggs for breakfast and stops short at the sight of Greg. Greg is furious, but they are interrupted by a call for Team 1 and decide to pick up the conversation after their mission. At the end of the episode, Gregg allows them to continue their relationship and vows not to tell anyone because the team was still on probation. In " ," however, after reviewing transcripts from Team 1's missions, Dr.Toth discovers that Sam and Jules are still together due to the fact that they forgot to turn off their microphone at the end of the mission (see Episode: " ") and their personal conversation ended up being recorded. Dr. Toth threatens to suspend Gregg for not reporting the relationship, which violates the Priority of Life code. However, Toth and Greg are interrupted when Team 1 gets a call and the team has to be sent in without Greg (with Sam and Jules unaware that it is because Toth is questioning him about their relationship and threatening to suspend him). The team has to try to keep the subject calm because of the risk of causing the anthrax samples in the lab to become airborne spores. However, a gun fires and the glass box containing the anthrax samples explodes, causing the spores to become airborne.Jules was caught in the explosion and shrapnel hit her upper arm piercing an artery. Not only is she in danger of being infected by anthrax, but her arm wound causes life-threatening blood loss. Also, Sam had to help the 3 hostages (including Jules) get to the decontamination room (which was only able to hold two persons at a time) before the number of airborne samples reached threshold and the amount they inhaled became fatal. During this time, Priority of Life code was observed by Dr. Toth and Sgt. Parker when Sam rescued one of the hostages before rescuing Jules (despite the fact that she seemed in need of more urgent medical attention). Pleased with what he'd observed, by the end of the episode, Dr. Toth said that he would make a personal appeal to the chief regarding Sam and Jules relationship and would ask that they not reassign them to different teams. In the season 4 finale, the chief allows Jules and Sam to stay on team 1 and carry on their relationship. 'Season 5' Sam and Jules find out that Jules is 7 weeks pregnant in episode 8. She tells Sam at a coffee shop and he automaticly acts like she is fragile asking "Do you want something to drink? Maybe some herbal tea?". She tells him not to treat her any different or like she is "covered in bubble wrap". Sam then starts talking about telling the team, but Jules is hesitant. After they solve a "hot call" at the end of the episode, she appears upset telling Sam "I almost lost you today." Sam responds telling her that she always 'almost loses him, that it is the job'. She tells him that " Yeah, but we both almost lost you today" Sam suggests yet again to tell the team and she agrees to do it the next day, and Jules walks out with Sam telling him "maybe we should stop at the store and get some bubblewrap" he laughs and says " and maybe some herbal tea." . Sam and Jules married in "Keep The Peace Part I", and tells the team about the pregnancy sometime after the ceremony. Category:Police Officers Category:Constables Category:Living characters Category:SRU: Team One